Echos of a Dream Become Reality
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Ever since his 13th birthday Harry has been dreaming of a certain vampire and when one of his coven/family member sees how he is living she takes him home and the start of a new life begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Echos of a Dream Become Reality**

'Thoughts'  
 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Dreams]_

Harry was on the train coming back from Hogwarts. He hated this time of the year. No one knew this but Harry didn't live at the Dursleys anymore and hadn't since 3rd year. They kicked him out so he was living in the streets. Luckily he had bought clothes so he didn't look like a homeless teenager.

Instead he looked like he had a home and since he had a summer job he could pay for food so he didn't look starved either. All he had to do was avoid people and make it out and he was free and wouldn't be forced to go back to that hell hole.

He changed into his muggle clothes and put on a wristband that had a notice-me-not charm on it. When the train stops he grabbed his trunk and made quick exit. Soon he was in the abandon mostly burned down house that used to be his parents house.

Once there he made his way to his room which used to be his parent's room. It had survived that night. The other rooms that survived was the bathroom and the study which he turned into a makeshift kitchen as well as a makeshift laundry room. Once he was in the bedroom he changed and went to bed since he started work the next day. He was a waiter at a muggle Cafe called Silver Rose cafe.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep and entered the realm of dreams. It was another dream about the vampire with the blond hair and amber eyes. These dreams started after he turned 13. All they did was cuddle and talk but when he turned 15 the dreams began with kisses before they cuddled and talked.

 _[Harry was lying on a bed once again kissing the vampire above him. The vampire broke the kiss to look at Harry once again. He smirked and caressed Harry's flushed cheeks before he went back to kissing Harry._

 _Harry moaned as the vampire ground his hips into Harry's and caused friction between their erections. Harry felt the vampire smirk and continue. He broke the kiss to allow Harry to breath and attacked his neck. He kissed, suck, licked, and bit him leaving marks in his wake._

 _Harry continued to moan as the blond began playing with his nipples. He lifted his head to look at Harry once again._

 _"Do you like this little one?"_

 _"Y-yes!"_

 _"Good." The vampire purred before he scooted down and took Harry's length into his mouth._

 _Harry shouted in pleasure. He thrashed and the blonde placed his hand on Harry's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He chuckled as Harry whimpered. The chuckle sent vibrations through Harry and soon he came into the vampire's mouth._

 _"Very good Harry. Shall we continue?"]_

Harry sat up quickly as the alarm rang. He looked around the room and realized that it had all been just a dream. This was the first time his dreams had become this intimate before. He quickly shut off the alarm and realized that the bed and his clothes were slightly wet. Harry then realized that it wasn't urine but something else and Harry blushed before the bed linen and changing so that he could clean them later. He then showered and changed into his work clothes and left.

Once he was inside the cafe he put on a charming smile, clocked in, and began working. It was thanks to this smile that he was popular with the women and some guys. Since he was popular he would get a lot of tips. This was how he was able to get clothes and food.

Unknown to Harry a young women with short spiky black hair and amber colored eyes was watching him. When his shift ended she followed him to where he lived and gave a silent gasped when she saw that it was a building that was mostly burned.

She entered the house silently and followed him in the shadows. Harry was unaware of her as he went to his room and opened his trunk and pulled out a small safe. He opened it and added his tips before he added the amount on a small piece of paper. Once that was done he closed the safe and returned it then shut his trunk. He changed into normal clothes and went to go make himself food.

Meanwhile the women quickly grabbed out of her phone and made a call. The conversation was quick and soon she shut the phone and left. Meanwhile Harry finished the food and sat down on the bed and ate as he worked on his homework. Once he was done he grabbed a book and began reading until bed.

Harry had no idea that his life was about to change the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Echos of a Dream Become Reality**

'Thoughts'  
 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Dreams]_

Harry woke up early and began getting ready for work. Once he left the vampire came around. She looked around what was left of his house and frowned. She couldn't believe that this child was living a life he shouldn't.

She sat on the bed and opened her laptop. She then began researching the boy she found to be Harry Potter. Once the results popped up she began reading them.

The vampire was furious when she found out that he was left with his aunt after the death of his parents when he was one and found out that there were many reports of suspected abuse that went uninvestigated. How could they let a child be abused was beyond her and she would make sure that all involved would pay for it.

She frowned when his school records disappeared after he was eleven and that he disappeared correctly after he was 13. She found that the Dursleys now lived in France. They would pay when she was done getting Harry to move.

She then riffled through his stuff and found a diary. While she knew it was wrong to read it she still did and was shocked by what she read. She formulated a plan so that Harry would come with them and quickly called Carlisle to put the plan into action.

"Carlisle I need you to come here." She said before he could say a word.

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you that I found your mate?"

"Yes?"

"Well he is at work right now so I did some research before I riffled through his stuff-"

"ALICE!"

"and I found a diary and began to re-"

"ALICE!"

"He is a wizard and he has been dreaming about you for a while."

"What?" He asked Alice in shock.

"Ever since he started to live in this place alone he has been having dreams about you and recently they have been more sexual. I figured that if he saw you it would be better."

"I will be there soon."

"I will meet you at the airport." With that she hung up.

(Carlisle arrives)

Alice quickly grabbed Carlisle as soon as she spotted him and dragged him off to the place that Harry was staying at. Carlisle frowned at the dump his mate was living in. He was glad that he wouldn't be staying here at all.

"He will be returning soon." Alice said as they sat down on the bed.

"Alright." They sat there waiting for his mate to return.

As Harry approached his house he could sense that there were people inside. He quickly took out his wand and entered the house. He made his way to his room where he could sense the people were in. He opened the door and pointed his wand at them.

He froze at the sight of the blonde haired vampire that he had been dreaming about for years. He quickly pinched himself, much to the other two's amusement, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he felt the pain he knew that he was awake.

"Your real?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am."

"Wait if you're real then does that mean that we're mates?" Harry asked shocking the two vampires.

"Yes it does." With that Harry fainted.

Carlisle quickly caught his mate before he could hit his head and carried him over to his bed. Alice grinned at Carlisle.

"Well that went well." She said earning a glare from Carlisle.

"Go get something for him to eat."

"Okay."

She frowned as she entered the makeshift kitchen/laundry room. Alice opened the mini fridge and was relieved to see that not only was it stocked but it was stocked with healthy foods and leftovers. She grabbed on container and used the microwave to warm it before she returned to the bedroom.

She entered the room just as he stirred. She placed the food on the stand as he sat up. He stared at them for a moment before sighing.

"You went through my things, didn't you?" He asked Alice causing them to once again stare at him in shock.

"Yes I did. How did you know?"

"The air spirits told me."

"Air spirits?" Alice and Carlisle asked together.

Harry held out his hand. He closed his eyes and consecrated. Soon he felt the familiar magic around him and opened his eyes just as a wind spirit appeared. Wind came into the room shocking the two vampires. The wind wrapped around Harry's hand and took shape. Soon what looked like a man dancing appeared on his hand.

"This is an air spirit. They talk to me and help me out from time to time." He said smiling at the spirit that flew from his hand to his face and kissed his cheek.

"The spirit is beautiful." Carlisle said causing the spirit to fly over to him and pet head. "You're welcome."

Harry turned to Alice. "That wasn't nice to do, especially when you read my diary."

"I'm sorry. I guess that I forgot my manners when I realized that you were Carlisle mate and got really excited."

"I forgive you then."

"Thank you." She said as she grinned at him.

"You're welcome." He said as the spirit picked up his food and brought it to Harry. "Thank you." Another kiss was placed on his cheek.

The spirit left after that and Harry began to eat. The other two sat down at the bottom of the bed after he motioned for them to do so.

"Some witches and wizards have affinities and mine is with air." He told them.

"I didn't know that. Most witches and wizards are afraid of us and they keep their distance or they attack us." Alice said in wonder.

"That is because your kind tried to make a race of magical vampires so they attacked my kind. That caused a massive war until a treaty was formed between us and also because of the degrading books my kind has written about your kind."

"That's true." Alice replied.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked Carlisle.

"I was hoping that you would move to Forks to be with us." He answered.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked in shock.

"Do you see where I live? Even when I am at school and live in the dorms I have no friends."

"Then we shall pack, get you a passport and then leave. After you eat."

"Okay." With that they began to pack his things and once he finished eating they got him a passport and they were off to America.


	3. Chapter 3

**Echos of a Dream Become Reality**

'Thoughts'  
 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Dreams]_

Harry was packed and was now on a plane. He was stunned to know that he was finally free of his old life. Carlisle turned towards him so Harry focused his attention on his mate.

"It is important for us to keep out image. We are going to tell everyone that you are Alice's long lost twin brother, okay?"

"Okay." Harry said in understanding.

"Once we are behind our houses walls we are safe to be ourselves."

"So I will be dating my adopted father?" Harry asked innocently casing Carlisle to stare at him in shock and Alice to burst out laughing. "My dear twin sister I am dating the man who adopted us." That caused her to laugh harder.

"How dare you engage in such a sinful act!" Alice said causing Harry to break his innocent look and began laughing.

"I am sorry but he seduced me." Harry said causing the two to laugh even harder.

"Alice, Harry." Carlisle warned even though he was smiling at Harry's laughter.

"Sorry."

"At least we know that you will pull the twin act off." The two shared a grin causing Carlisle to hope no chaos was to come from these two.

They giggled knowing what he was thinking. "Don't worry we won't cause any trouble." Alice said although it didn't reassure the doctor.

"Somehow I don't believe that." He said causing them to laugh.

Harry began yawning. "Go to sleep Harry. We will wake you when we land." Carlisle said to his mate.

"Sure." With that Harry passed right out.

"Can't wait to go shopping for him." Alice whispered to Carlisle.

"Of course you can't."

"Hey he needs more clothes."

"That is just an excuse to go shopping." Tease Carlisle.

"Ah you know me so well."

Carlisle smiled at her. "Of course I do Alice."

Alice smiled before she pulled out a pen and paper and began making a list. Carlisle shook his head in amusement before pulling out a book and started reading.

(Time skip -Landing)

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder and shake it lightly. "Harry we have landed."

Harry opened his eyes to see his mate. He smiled softly before nodding. He stood up and stretched before following Alice. Once they were off the plane they grabbed their luggage. Harry noticed a lean blonde haired male standing off to the side. Alice saw him to since he squealed and ran over to him.

"Jasper!" She yelled as she jumped into his waiting arms.

Carlisle chuckled as he and Harry followed after her at a slower pace. Harry smiled happy that he was finally free. The wind blew and caressed his face. Harry knew that the air spirits were happy for him also.

Soon they reached the pair. Alice had calmed down a little. They entered the car and Alice turned and looked at Harry.

"Harry this is Jasper, my mate. Jasper this is Harry, Carlisle's mate."

"Pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you also. Especially since out in the public I am Alice's long lost twin." Harry smirked. "From what I hear you play as Carlisle's adopted son, right?"

"Yes." Jasper replied curious why it was important and why the boy radiated mischievousness.

Harry looked at Alice. "So it runs in the family sis. I am dating our adopted daddy and you are dating our adopted brother."

Carlisle did a human thing and put his head in his hands while Jasper looked at him in shock through the mirror. Alice of course just giggled.

"You are so right brother. We are so bad for doing this."

"Actually we aren't. They are. They took advantage of us."

"You speak the truth. Shame on you both."

"Harry, Alice." Carlisle warned causing the two to break out laughing.

"Sorry." They said.

"Wow." That was all Jasper could say.

"I dealt with this on the train." Carlisle informed him.

Harry stopped giggling and turned his head to the side. He nodded and looked at Jasper.

"There is a human at your house and she is bleeding."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"I have a gift with air and an air spirit just told me."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I will have to drop you off then."

"Is she alone?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It seems that she broke in and that is how she had gotten cut."

"I see." Carlisle was angry now.

"It seems that she has an obsession with you Carlisle." Harry told him as he tried not to get angry.

"How do you know that?"

"She is sniffing your underwear and moaning your name." Harry told him emotionlessly.

"I see." Carlisle said through his teeth.

"I will call the police once we are there." Alice said.

They drove in silence and once they arrived Alice called the police. The window that was broken was in the kitchen. Harry waved a hand near Jasper's face and the scent of blood went away with the breeze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I want you three to wait in the car." Carlisle said as he got out and stood near the car.

"Okay." Harry said while Jasper and Alice nodded.

Soon a police cruiser entered the driveway. Sheriff Swan exited the car and walked over to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"I came home and saw the window was broken and I saw a figure in my bedroom window and none of my other family can be here because they are at my cousins in Alaska and won't be home until tonight."

"I see. Stay here."

He drew his gun and went inside. He found Carlisle's bedroom and opened the door. He was shocked with what he found. There on the bed was a hospital nurse smelling Carlisle's underwear.

"Ma'am?"

The nurse turned and looked at the sheriff in shock. No one was supposed to be at the house until tonight. She dropped the underwear when she saw the sheriff. He walked over to her and arrested her.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering." He told her.

She was too shocked to struggle. He took her outside and put her into the cruiser.

"Nurse Henders?" Carlisle asked in faked shock. He knew who it was by her scent.

"I am afraid so Dr. Cullen." He entered the car and left.

The three exited the car. Harry looked at the house in joy.

"Wow. So much better than my last two home." Harry told the others.

"I understand the almost burnt down house we saved you from but what about the other?" Alice asked.

"Almost burned down house?" Jasper asked to make sure he heard his mate correctly.

"Oh my uncle shoved me in the cupboard under the stairs. The almost burnt down house is where I lived till I was 1 and it was set on fire the night my parents were killed." Harry explained before entering the house in excitement.

"A cupboard under the stairs?" Carlisle asked the others in anger. "Did he just say that?"

"He did." Jasper said as he followed the teen.

The other two followed even though o they both wanted answers. They found that Jasper was taking Harry's things to his room and Harry was exploring.

"This place is so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Harry smiled at his mate and gave him a hug. "So what happens now?"

"I have registered you for school. You will meet the rest of the family later."

Harry looked at Carlisle with a bright smile. "Okay."

"This way to your bedroom."

"Okay."

"Your room is next to mine and across from the study."

"Okay."

"Alice decorated this room as soon as she entered the room."

"Really?"

"Yes she did."

"How? She only just met me."

"She interrogated you while you slept."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

Harry opened his bedroom door and stared at his room in shock. His room was done in his favorite colors; blue and silver. All in all, the room was gorgeous. He ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you." He told her as tear began making a path down his face.

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry then hugged Jasper and then finally Carlisle. "Umm where is the bathroom?"

"I will show you." Carlisle said.

"Alrighty then. Thanks again Alice, Jasper."

"No need to thank us Harry." Jasper told him as he left the room.

"My mate is correct." Alice said as she skipped off.

Harry went over to Carlisle and soon they were off to the bathroom. "I will get you something to eat later."

"Okay. See you in a bit then." Harry closed the door and Carlisle went downstairs to get Harry something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry smirked as he entered the bathroom. Now he was going to get revenge on Alice for reading his diary and going through his things. While he understood her excitement he couldn't condone her actions.

He was glad that he trained himself to use wandless, wordless magic. He quickly made it so her clothes would look the same and she had old worn down shoes. Once that was done he used the bathroom and left.

Carlisle became suspicious of the smile that Harry wore. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"You have only known me for a few hours and you are already accusing me of something." His innocent act was ruined by Alice screaming.

"Judging by that scream I have a right to."

They walked into the living room to see Alice in a pale grey baggy dress and ratty worn out sneakers. Carlisle started at her in shock. She on the other hand glared at Harry. She knew that it was his fault.

"You did this!" Alice hissed.

"Yes I did."

"WHAT!?"

"Payback for going through my things and reading my diary."

"You said you forgave me."

"You did what?" Alice and Jasper spoke at the same time.

"Now I forgive you." Harry said.

"Alice?"

"I was excited and wanted to learn everything about him."

"That doesn't mean that you can invade his privacy." Jasper said. "Good job." He told Harry.

"Thank you. My revenge always happens when no one expects it." He smiled sweetly.

"Good to know." Jasper said. "Here is your food."

"It this Subway?"

"Yeah."

"What's on it?"

"It is an Italian bmt on Italian herbs and cheese. It is provolone cheese with lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and pickle. There is also hot chicken soup and strawberry kiwi juice. I noticed that you liked healthy food when I warmed up your food."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry began eating. The others sat down near him. Harry smiled softly at them. This is what he imagined a family to be like.

"So where are the others?"

"In Alaska."

"Why aren't you?"

"Carlisle came back early for work and I was in London. Jasper came back to meet us."

"I see. So how many are there?"

"In total there is 7 well 8 with your arrival." Alice replied as she forced herself to look away from reflective surfaces. "There is obviously us three and you. Then there is Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet them."

"Neither can they."

"Cool." He finished his sandwich and moved onto the soup.

"I also grabbed you some clothes while we were out."

"Thanks."

"Of course. You needed more." Carlisle and Jasper rolled their eyes at that response. "Speaking of which when does this end?" She gestured to her clothes and shoes.

"Tomorrow morning."

Alice sighed. "I was hoping sooner but I do deserve this."

Harry nodded. "We are good now." Harry offered.

"True. The others will be here soon."

"Okay." He finished his soup and Carlisle threw away his garbage.

"Harry I know this may sound weird and creepy but I want to give you a checkup."

Harry blushed as he thought back to his dream on the plane. "Wh-what!?"

"I just want to make sure that you are healthy."

"R-right."

"Harry?"

"Okay."

"Great!" He grabbed a few things and returned. "Jasper, Alice can you give us some privacy."

They nodded and left and Harry was handed a hospital gown. He changed in the bathroom and came out blushing.

"Lay down on the bed." Harry blinked at the bed that was brought in while he was in the bathroom.

"O-okay."

"Harry look at me." Harry did. "I will be doing this as a doctor. I won't do anything more than that."

Harry's blush didn't recede. "I know."

He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What is the problem then?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly and sat on the bed waiting.

"Alright." Carlisle let the matter rest for now before examining his young mate.

He was pleased to see that he was healthy despite being on his own for a long time. He would need to take a few vitamins but other than that he was good to go. He noticed a few odd scars though and asked Harry about him. When Harry told him he hugged him.

"That won't be happening again."

"I know. Like I said it was all a test that I couldn't opt out of."

"Well if he tries he will deal with me." Carlisle said causing Harry to smile softly.

"Thank you." Harry said kissing his mate's cheek.

"Of course. Would you like to go rest or would you like to do something?"

"Do you have any books?"

"Yes we do. Follow me." He looked at Harry. "After you redress of course."

Harry nodded and quickly changed in the bathroom. Once he was out he followed Carlisle to the library. Harry grinned at the amount of books that surrounded the room. He began searching as soon as he could.

Carlisle smiled at his younger mate before leaving. He had work to do after all and he didn't want to creep his mate out by watching him all the time.

Meanwhile the others were at the airport. They had no idea about Harry. Jasper had left but he told them nothing. Alice said that she wanted it to be a surprise.

Alice and Jasper were at the airport meeting them but made sure not to think about Harry. Edward would ruin it if he found out after all.

"Hi guys!" Alice said as she hugged them all.

"Why are you so hyper?" Rose asked.

"Oh just that someone broke into the house while everyone was gone."

"WHAT?" The others yelled.

"Carlisle had gone home since it was slow and caught one of the nurses smelling his underwear." She giggled thinking about the look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked in shock.

Alice burst out laughing at her face. "It is true. She is now in jail because she broke in and was smelling his underwear."

"Poor thing. I do hope he is alright. Being violated like that is wrong." She said shook her head.

"He is doing okay. He is just disgusted is all."

"I bet he is." Rose said in anger. "No wonder Jasper came back early."

"Anyway how was London dear?" Esme asked to change the subject.

"Great." She said with a grin. "My lead was a bust but the shopping was great."

They laughed at Alice excitement. Of course she would shop when she was over there. They never expected her to change that just because she was upset.

"That is great dear. Well let's get back to the house."

"Okay~" She jumped into the car as the others laughed.

When they arrived they were confused by the scent that greeted them. Alice grinned and began reciting major fashion designers and Jasper was recalling past wars. Edward knew then that they knew something.

"Alice, Jasper?" He asked but they just smirked and went inside. "They know something."

They all agreed before following them inside. They found them in the library where they received a shock.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'  
 _Parseltongue  
_ _[Dreams]_

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on one of the couches. On the other one was Carlisle. What shocked them was the boy cuddled into his side reading.

"Carlisle? What is going on? Who is this?"

Harry looked up to see them staring at him. He felt uncomfortable and hid his face in his mate's shoulder.

"This is Harry Potter, my mate."

They looked at the two in shock. Carlisle had been alive for many years and this boy was barely a teen. Carlisle grew nervous with the silence and was ready to take his mate away.

Alice broke the silence. "Isn't this great."

"Yes it is." Esme said. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"So young."

"What about it?" Harry act defensively. "Right now our bond is that of best friends. The most we do is cuddle."

Esme looked at the boy in shock. "Nothing dear. It is just that we all thought that Carlisle's mate would be around the same age as him."

"Our mates usually are around the same age." Alice explained.

"So it's easier to assume."

"Not on purpose."

Harry only stared before turning and reopening his book. The women seemed focused on his age and he didn't care. If she had a problem with it then she could just kiss his arse. Edward choked when her heard that.

Before anyone could speak a bottle of juice floated pass and went right into Harry's hand. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were the only ones who didn't stare at that in surprise

They watched as Harry opened it and drank it. He put the lid back on and once he knew it was on tight the bottle floated to the table. The three who did know about his gift didn't look surprised. The other four on the other hand were very shocked.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"What was what?" Harry looked up at him.

"The floating bottle."

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Yup!"

"You're a wizard?!" Emmett asked in excitement. "Like the wand waving sort?"

"Yup. Although I don't need my wand and only used it when I was in school."

"Awesome." Harry smiled. "I've never seen a wizard or witch do that before."

"That is because I have an affinity with the air."

"Really?"

Wind suddenly swirled around Emmett and picked him up. Emmett burst out laughing as he twirled around. Soon he was put back on the ground.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks." Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Of course." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"So what are your roles in the family when out in public?"

"Rose and Jaz are twins. Rose and I are adopted siblings that are going out."

Harry smirked. "So it runs in the family." He gasped out in mock shock. "Dear sister it seems as if Rose corrupted Em just like Jaz did with you and our adopted father did with me." The others stared at him. Three in shock, two in amusement and two with mischief.

"I do believe you are right my dear twin brother."

"How naughty of them."

"Very, very naughty. Corrupting us innocent children."

"How dare they." Emmett joined in as he stared at Rosalie in mock rage and shock. "How could you seduce us sweet, adorable, innocent children?"

"Despicable." Alice said in a scolding tone.

"Edward is single, correct?"

"Yes. So is Esme."

"See. Those two remained innocent."

"Harry! Alice! Emmett!" Ugn now all three of you are going to do this." Carlisle groaned.

" **Sorry**!" The three said together.

"You three don't sound very sorry."

" **That's because we're not**."

"Stop...just please stop."

Harry smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. "But it's so fun."

"Not for me."

"Ah I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"You're right I'm not."

"Brat."

"I know."

Carlisle shook his head. Rose on the other hand was looking at the young wizard.

"Did you cause Alice's fashion crisis?"

"Yes, yes I did." Harry said smugly.

"Why?"

"She went through my things and read my diary. I told her that I forgave her. Then

when I came here, I used the bathroom. I used my magic to do this to her. It will go away later."

"Good job." Emmett said.

"I know."

"I definitely learned my lesson."

"You should have already known that." Rose sneered.

"Rose!"

"No don't Rose me Esme. You always defend them. At least Jasper apologizes for accidentally invading my privacy."

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh." She left.

"I'll be back." Harry stood and left.

Esme looked shock. Rose never spoke that way to her before. How long has this been bothering her? How could she not have seen it before? The others saw where she was coming from. It sucked not having privacy.

Harry found her outside in the garden. She looked up when she caught his scent. All he did was sit down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking on you."

"Why?"

"Because you're upset."

"So?"

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay." She searched his face and found that he was telling the truth.

"Only Emmett and Carlisle have done that."

"Now you have me."

"I like that."

"Good. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be upset."

"You're smart for a 16 year old."

"I know. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine. Nobody has privacy here. As vampires we all have heightened senses. Jasper is an empath, Edward is a telepath, and Alice is a seer. I know that they can't help it anymore then we can help our heightened senses. Her breaking your privacy like that irritates me. Just like when she defends Edward and Alice when they blab what they see. Jasper at least apologizes when he accidently tells."

"I see. Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"Magic of course. I could charm an object, like a pen or jewelry, that can stop their gifts if you wear or hold it. I could also ward your room so that no one without permission can see or hear from outside it. Lastly I can get some books that might help them control their gifts better."

"You could."

"Yeah."

"Please do."

"I will try my best."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all."

"What about your gift?"

"Oh the spirits don't reveal personal info. I would lose my gift if I tried to spy on someone like that."

"Good."

"Yup!"

"Thanks."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Okay."

"I will do the wards first. You go pick out some pieces of jewelry. After I finish warding I'll take a break then I'll charm them."

"Okay. Follow me."

"You got it."

She showed him her room. She went inside to go pick out the jewelry while he began warding. The others watched him in confusion as he began to use his magic.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Warding Rose and Emmett's room."

"Why?"

"So that no one's gift accidently picks something up and no one can see or hear into the room without their permission."

"You can do that?"

"Yup!" Once he was he sat down for a few minutes so that his magic would have time to recover.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Warding takes a lot of magic especially if done without a wand. I have been warding like this for a while so it won't take as long. It will take longer to recover then usual because I usually don't ward rooms."

"Oh."

"Yup. Could you get me a juice?"

"Sure thing."

Harry sipped his juice slowly. He could feel his magic returning. Rose soon gave him both her jewelry and her mates. She then sat down and used her fingers to comb lightly through his hair.

"Once your done with your break and are ready these are it. Only do it once you're ready."

"Don't worry I will." He waited an hour longer before he brought the jewelry over to himself. "Alright. Time to charm."

"Thank you."

Harry turned and smile. "Of course."

"Harry?

"Yes Esme?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Charming these."

"Why and for what?"

"To help keep Rose and Emmett's thoughts and emotions to themselves."

"Huh?"

"This will help give them privacy."

"That is awesome." Edward said in excitement. "I won't read their thoughts on accident nor will I blurt it out by mistake either."

"I won't be overwhelmed by their emotions." Jasper realized.

"What about me?"

"The visions will only happen when it is important. No more visions of birthday gifts or dates."

"Amazing."

"Exactly."

"Can you do that for everyone?"

"Yes I can. It will take a while."

"That would be wonderful."

"All done. Here you go Rose, Em."

"Thank you." Rose said as she put on the necklace before she hugged him.

"Of course."

"I can't hear your thoughts." Edward said at the same time Jasper told her, "I can't sense your emotions."

"Alice?"

"Nothing. I'm not seeing anything unimportant or something that is suppose to be a secret."

"Yes!" Rose screamed in excitement.

"Hey only I'm suppose to get you to do that." Emmett said before Rose slapped him.

"Pervert."

"It works." Alice said.

"Good."

Carlisle hugged his mate. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Warding the rooms will take a while so I will charm the jewelry. I will need to take a break after that as well as in between bedrooms. If one of you could make me some food it will help me recover. I'll most likely sleep afterwards."

"I'll go do it." Esme said.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. What would you like?"

"As long as it's healthy I don't care."

"Make sure there is vitamin c and iron in it. He is lacking that." Carlisle told her.

"Alright. I will go look up some recipes."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course. Alice could you get some of my jewelry for him?"

"Yup!"

"Rose, Emmett I am going to need supplies and food. Could you go get them?"

"Sure thing." Emmett said before he and Rose left.

Soon the rest of them gave him the jewelry. It wasn't long until he finished charming the jewelry. Esme came over to him and showed him a couple recipes. She wanted to make sure he liked it.

"This tomato and vegetable white bean soup with herbs looks good."

"Then I'll make this."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

He soon began warding. He managed to do Esme, Alice and Jasper's rooms before his food was done. He waited for it to cool for a bit before he chowed down. He drank his milk that he was given. He smiled at Esme.

"That was good."

"I'm glad."

Harry finished warding Edward, Carlisle, and his own room. Even with the breaks he took in between he still laid down on the couch and took a nap. Esme went over to Carlisle.

"You have a wonderful mate Carlisle."

"Thank you."

"He's perfect for you."

"I know."

"I can only hope that my mate is also."

"She will be."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."


End file.
